Debía ser ella
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Minific AU dedicado a Gema por su cumpleaños. Siguiendo el formato de Una historia de coincidencias, se trata de una serie de pequeños encuentros en los que Ron se da cuenta que Hermione es la mujer de su vida. Solo pasen y si les apetece, lean... Gracias
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos una vez más, soy María. Esto no es nada del otro mundo, es simplemente un regalo hacia una persona a la que estimo mucho… Gema, alias Copia pirata, etc, etc... **

**Hace tiempo que fue su cumpleaños y lo estoy publicando desde entonces en el foro de HP, o el foro loco como ella lo llama. Pero pensé que tal vez a algunos de los lectores de fanfiction les gustaria leerlo y finalmente decidí publicarlo aquí también. Aun no está terminado pero no tardaré mucho en acabarlo.**

**A ella le gustó mucho el formato que utilicé para Una historia de coincidencias, por eso he escrito este minific regalo volviendo a ese formato. Tiene un Prólogo, un epílogo y cuatro pequeños capítulos, viñetas, llámalos como gusteis. **

**Espero que os guste...**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Rozaban las once de la noche. Nunca solía llegar tan tarde a casa pero aquel día en la comisaría todo se había vuelto un caos y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Cerró el portón de entrada de su casa con sumo cuidado, intuyendo que su familia ya estaría sumida en sueños o a punto de alcanzarlos. Se despojó de su pesado abrigo, el calendario señalaba que se encontraban a quince de Febrero y aun nevaba en Londres con bastante ahínco. Pequeños copos de nieve se esparcían por su anaranjado cabello humedeciéndolo un poco, con unos enérgicos movimientos de sus manos se sacudió el pelo y los copos se desperdigaron por la habitación hasta desaparecer. Bostezó con fuerza, tenía sueño, y se encontraba muy agotado después de una larga jornada laboral. Lentamente y casi sin fuerzas, arrastro sus pasos peldaño a peldaño hasta alcanzar al fin el piso superior de su acogedora casita. Antes de entrar en su habitación se detuvo en la de su hija. Con mucha cautela, para no despertarla en el caso de que estuviese dormida, se aproximó a su cama y depositó sobre su infantil frente un suave y amoroso beso. Luego apartó con delicadeza un mechón rojo que caía sobre uno de los parpados cerrados de la niña. Sonrió orgulloso de ella. Rose era tan hermosa que intuía que tarde o temprano la belleza de su hija le traería más de un dolor de cabeza, y de estómago. Tan sigilosamente como entró, abandono la habitación de la niña, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su hija para asegurarse que nada podía perturbar su placentero sueño.  
Se escuchaban débiles voces provenientes de su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre la cama y en sus brazos dormitaba un bebé con la cabeza hundida en el seno materno de Hermione. Una ráfaga de ternura y sana envidia sacudió el cuerpo de Ron, amaba ver como su esposa amamantaba al pequeño Hugo, que apenas tenía unos meses de vida. Se veía en la obligación de despertarla porque ni la posición de Hermione ni la del bebé eran las más idóneas, pero sentía profundamente romper aquella tierna escena. Lánguidamente apagó el televisor de donde procedían las incesantes voces y luego se acercó a su esposa con intención de despertarla, pero en vez de eso, agarró con delicadeza el frágil cuerpecillo de Hugo y tiró de él arrebatándolo de los cálidos brazos de su madre. La mujer abrió los ojos instintivamente al sentir que ya no tenía al bebé.

—Soy yo Hermione, dejaré a Hugo en su cunita, sigue durmiendo.

Hermione se tranquilizó al ver que era Ron quien mantenía en brazos al bebé, le sonrió y luego se acurrucó en las mantas a la vez que susurraba.

—Llegas tarde querido, mañana me contarás…

Y no dijo más porque sus castaños ojos se cerraron sin intención de volver a abrirse hasta que al pequeño Hugo volviese a sentir hambre, y para eso aún faltaban algunas horas. Ron llevó al niño hasta la cuna y lo dejó allí, arropándolo con las mantitas. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos porque el pequeño comenzó a mover sus bracitos y sus puños cerrados de forma perezosa mientras gruñía un poco. Parecía que iba a despertarse, pero finalmente fue una falsa alarma y los movimientos de Hugo cesaron regresando su inocente e infantil sueño. Ron resopló suavemente, luego se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se giró hacia su esposa que ya dormía profundamente. No podía apartar sus azules ojos del rostro de la mujer que compartía cada noche su lecho. Suspiró orgulloso de ella y de lo todo lo que habían logrado juntos, haciéndose siempre las mismas preguntas…

¿Quién se lo iba a decir cuando la conoció a los nueve años?...

¿Cómo podía imaginarlo cuando con trece años se reencontró con ella?...

¿Qué le hizo pensar que todo sería diferente cuando la miró en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños a los dieciocho?...

Nada, absolutamente nada podría haber convencido a Ron Weasley que Hermione Granger era la persona que todos esperamos, aquella que necesitamos, a quien estamos destinados. Aunque si lo meditaba bien, Ron en el fondo siempre supo que Hermione debía ser ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo, subiré pronto...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	2. A los nueve años

**A los nueve años…**

Siempre juraba y perjuraba que jamás volvería a hacerlo, pero nunca cumplía su promesa. Era caótico acudir al supermercado con toda su prole de hijos. Molly Weasley empujaba pacientemente el carrito de la compra mientras sus ojos parecían moverse independientemente, como los de un camaleón, tratando de mantener localizados en todo momento a cada uno de sus retoños; que a pesar de las recomendaciones de sus padres, solían desperdigarse sin control por el establecimiento. Arthur llevaba a Ron agarrado de su mano para evitar que se uniese a los juegos censurados de algunos de sus hermanos mayores. Pero el pequeño, que acababa de cumplir nueve años, no guardaba interés alguno en seguir a los demás. Ron tenía otras prioridades, y por aquella razón tiraba con insistencia de la mano de su padre con el único propósito de llegar a la galería donde estaban las galletas y los chocolates.

—Ron, por el amor de Dios, deja de tirarme del brazo o acabarás desencajándomelo. Todo a su tiempo hijo, todo a su tiempo—Decía pacientemente el hombre mientras le sonreía.

Pero Ron era muy tozudo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer aunque el hombre le mostrase esa paternal y dulce sonrisa. Él quería llegar a la galería de los dulces, y quería llegar ya. Sabía que sus galletas favoritas de chocolate con forma de rana estarían esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. La paciencia no se encontraba entre las virtudes que conformaban en carácter de aquel pelirrojo niño; así que al no conseguir su propósito de ir directamente hacia allí, se soltó del brazo de su progenitor y se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en medio del supermercado, a punto de tener una de sus múltiples rabietas. Arthur no tuvo más remedio que frenarse en seco.

—Ron no seas terco ¿quieres? Te prometo que tendrás tus ranas hoy, ¿de acuerdo?—El hombre volvió a agarrar la mano del niño aunando aun más paciencia.

—No quedarán cuando lleguemos, debemos darnos prisa—Masculló el pequeño pelirrojo.

Arthur rodó los ojos, y de repente oyó los gritos de su esposa resonar en las sólidas paredes de aquel lugar.

—¡Fred y George Weasley! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

Era de esperar que conociendo el carácter inquieto y travieso de los dos muchachos, tarde o temprano eso sucediese. Porque los gemelos aprovechaban cualquier descuido de su incauta madre para poner pies en polvorosa y terminar haciendo alguna trastada, en la cual el resto de la familia nunca salía bien parada.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?—Inquirió Arthur llegando junto a su esposa con al manita de Ron en la suya.

—Ese par de zoquetes nos meterán en otro de sus líos, ya veréis. No pienso ir a por ellos.

—¡Cállate Percy! Si no vas a ayudar a encontrarlos, al menos cierra el pico—Exclamó un muchacho alto de unos veinte años y también pelirrojo, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Bill tiene razón Percy, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos antes de que la vuelvan a montar.

El joven que había hablado era el segundo hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley, Charlie. Percy resopló. A regañadientes, y sin mediar palabra acompañó a sus dos hermanos mayores en la ardua búsqueda de los gemelos más revoltosos de la familia.

—Cielo santo Arthur, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?—Se lamentó Molly observado el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los muchachos.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y resopló resignado. Hacía tiempo que intuía que para que los gemelos cambiasen tendrían que volver a nacer, que además deberían hacerlo en distintas fechas, y con diferente sexo, y aun así dudaba que las cosas fuesen menos diferentes que las de ahora.

—¿Podemos ir ya por las galletas mami?— Insistió Ron ajeno a la verdadera preocupación de sus progenitores.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso!—Exclamó una vocecita de niña que salía de dentro del carro de la compra.

—¿Tú también Ginny?—La niña, tan pelirroja como el resto de su familia, sonrió mostrando su encías carentes de algunos dientes. Molly supo que no podía hacer nada ante la entusiasmada sonrisa de su hija—De acuerdo Ron, tú ganas, vamos a por esas dichosas galletas, pero después me dejas hacer la compra en paz.

Ron asintió enérgicamente mientras se escuchaban el entusiasta aplauso de su hermana pequeña que festejaba la decisión de su madre.

Anduvieron algunas galerías hasta que al fin llegaron al rincón favorito de Ron. Cientos y cientos de productos de chocolate y azúcar se almacenaban y exponían a los clientes de forma ordenada y tentadora. Con una agilidad sorprendente, el niño volvió a desprenderse de la mano de su abnegado padre y corrió hacia el lugar exacto donde encontraría las galletas. Sus avispados ojos azules las divisaron de inmediato, pero para su profundo disgusto únicamente quedaba un paquete. Dispuesto a no salir de aquel lugar sin su más preciado tesoro, Ron alargó al brazo mientras corría desesperado por alcanzarlas. Cuando sus pequeños dedos estaban a punto de hacer de aquel manjar algo suyo, un suceso sorprendente aconteció. El único paquete de galletas de ranas de chocolate que quedaba en el establecimiento despareció como por arte de magia ante sus pasmados ojos. No podía creerlo, ¿qué había ocurrido? Aun con el brazo estirado, Ron miraba absorto el lugar vacío donde unos segundos antes se encontraba su ansiado tesoro y en el que ahora no había más que un hueco vacío. Perplejo, resistiéndose a admitir lo que había sucedido, buscó al culpable de su desgracia y pronto lo halló. Era una niña, delgada, con el cabello revuelto y unos grandes incisivos que lo miraba aturdida sosteniendo el paquete de galletas en una mano. Ron entrecerró los ojos, y luego los desvió hacia la mano de la pequeña, y en especial hacía lo que sostenía en ella.

—Eso es mío—Exhortó señalando con el dedo a las galletas.

La niña frunció el ceño, entornando sus castaños y brillantes ojos. Luego levantó el mentón de forma altiva, mostrándole el disputado paquetito de galletas.

—Lo siento pero yo las cogí primero—Dijo con un tono de voz nada amable.

—Pero son mías. Yo siempre me llevo estas galletas…

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad? Yo no veo que tengan escrito ningún nombre—Le desafió la pequeña mirando con ironía el paquetito como si buscase algo anotado en él.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a adquirir el mismo color que su cabello, llegando a confundirse el límite de donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Por un instante la multitud de pequeñas pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas dejaron de existir. Era increíble que aquella niña de incisivos de castor estuviese dispuesta a dejarle sin su premio mensual, y tuviese que esperar treinta días más para disfrutar de ello. Porque en el hogar de los Weasley había pocos caprichos y si esos caprichos no se adquirían el día de la compra mensual, después, cuando el dinero escasease aun más, sería totalmente imposible.

—Escúchame bien niña tonta. Llevo muchos días esperando para comprarlas y tú no vas a hacer que tenga que esperar más.

La niña pestañeó incrédula ante lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus infantiles ojos. Aquellas no eran sus galletas preferidas, y probablemente si aquel chico pelirrojo, pecoso y larguirucho se las hubiese pedido de una forma más civilizada se las hubiese entregado de buena gana. Pero a ella nadie le obligaba a nada, así que ahora estaba completamente segura que ocurriese lo que ocurriese no estaba dispuesta a soltar aquel paquete de ranas de chocolate.

—Elige otras, porque no pienso darte éstas.

—¡Dámelas!—Exigió Ron una vez mas extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia la niña.

—¡No!

—¡Son mías! ¡Mías!, ¿verdad mami?

Molly acababa de llegar al lugar donde parecía que se estaba a punto de empezar una guerra. La mujer miró a la niña y lo que llevaba en su mano. Luego se acercó a su hijo y utilizando el tono de voz más dulce que podía registrar añadió.

—Cariño, ella llegó primero, así que las galletas son suyas.

—¡No!—Vociferó Ron insistiendo tercamente—¡Son mías!

La pequeña seguía sin dar crédito al berrinche que aquel chico se estaba tomando por una simple cajita de galletas cuando el establecimiento estaba lleno de otras variedades incluso mas deliciosas que esas. Aun así, no iba a ceder, porque ese pelirrojo malhumorado estaba comenzando a sacarla de sus casillas y su paciencia tenía un límite muy corto.  
Ron continuó con su pataleta, logrando sacar los colores a su madre cuando vio como se acercaban los padres de la niña que se había apoderado del 'tesoro' de su hijo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?—Preguntó con recelo una mujer joven y esbelta, muy parecida a la jovencita.

—No mamá nada—Dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta y alejándose con decisión del lugar.

La mujer no conforme con la escueta respuesta de su hija, miró a Molly buscando una explicación más convincente.

—No se preocupe, ha sido solo una discusión de niños—Contestó Molly con voz amable.

La mujer miró de reojo al pequeño pelirrojo enfurruñado y sonrió con ternura mientras le alborotaba el cabello, logrando con ello enfurecerlo aun más. Luego, tras despedirse amablemente de ambos, caminó presurosa para alcanzar a la niña.

—Mami…—La vocecita de Ginny rompió la tensión del momento—¿entonces ya no tenemos galletas?

Molly chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos resignada. Empujó una vez más el carro de la compra y caminó alejándose de la dichosa galería. Arthur se acercó a su hijo agarrándole nuevamente de la mano.

—Vamos Ron, regresaremos otro día para comprarlas.

El niño continuó quieto, sin mover ni uno de su pequeños musculitos, observando la parte trasera de la cabellera de Hermione que ondulaba con cada paso firme que daba, sabiendo que su padre con aquel 'otro día' estaba diciéndole 'el mes que viene'.

—Hermione—Gruñó en voz baja—Es un nombre horrible.

Notó de nuevo como su padre tiraba con insistencia de su mano. Miró por última vez el paquetito de galletas antes de que Hermione desapareciese de la galería. Aun con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada, Ron se dejó vencer y se giró hacia su padre comenzando a caminar junto a él arrastrando con frustración los pies. De repente algo lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su fracaso, un ruido ensordecedor, luego unas risas infantiles y después gritos, y entre esos gritos la voz de su madre que vociferaba con mas intensidad que ninguna.

—¡Fred, George! ¡Vais a estar castigados por el resto de vuestras vidas!

Una vez más, la torre de latas de conservas que adornaba el centro del supermercado había quedado esparcida por el suelo ante la resignada y horrorizada mirada de Bill, Charlie y Percy, que no habían llegado a tiempo para evitar aquel anunciado desastre.

* * *

**Gracias a Diana, mardeframbuesa, Julieta, Gema y nena weasley granger por vuestros comentarios...**

**Gema, no te preocupes espero tu vuelta ;)**

**Besos, **

**María**

**Subiré pronto...**


	3. A los trece años

**A los trece años...**

Hubiese pagado de buena gana todos los escasos ahorros, que a sus trece años guardaba celosamente para poder acudir al partido más importante de los Chudley Cannons, por estar aquella tarde en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese allí. Pero sabía que era imposible eludir su responsabilidad. Y por esa razón se encontraba sentado en una larga mesa de madera llena de nudos, con los codos apoyados sobre ella, el rostro hundido entre sus manos, y la mirada clavada en la única persona que conseguía que sus tripas se revolviesen como si se tratasen de culebras. Cuando ella, con un rápido movimiento, apartaba su imposible cabello castaño de sus ojos, él levantaba el labio superior a modo de desprecio. Y es que Ron jamás había podido olvidar que Hermione le privó unos años atrás de uno de sus vicios favoritos. Su sorpresa llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella niña horrible, que le había dejado sin sus preciadas galletas, acudía a la misma escuela que él y nunca se había percatado de ello. Hermione asistía a un curso superior, y era elemental, que a los nueve años un chico ya tiene bastante con saber que en su misma clase hay niñas dispuestas a fastidiar sus juegos con cursilerías, como para andarse fijando en chicas de cursos superiores. Pero Ron no pudo evitarlo, la vio entrar aquella mañana de un lunes de abril, justo dos días después de su desafortunado incidente, y maldijo la inoportuna casualidad por la que ella también acudía a Hogwarts. Hermione también lo vio, sin embargo no dio señales de alarma, simplemente levantó la cabeza altiva pasando por su lado como si el niño fuese uno mas de los árboles que adornaban el colegio. Ron supo que Hermione se iba a convertir en su mayor dolor de cabeza, y no se equivocaba. Con el paso de los años, ella pareció olvidarse de que aquel chico pelirrojo existía, pero a Ron le costaba borrar de su memoria que durante treinta días le deseó las peores de las desgracias, y que nunca tuvo la suerte de que se cumpliese ninguna de ella. Con la cabeza aun enterrada entre sus manos resopló con fuerza cuando Hermione volvió a apartar su enredado cabello y se metía de nuevo entre las hojas de uno de esos libros que tanto amaba. Porque sabía que ella adoraba aquellos objetos que para él eran simplemente una tortura. Y lo sabía porque la había observado hasta la extenuidad, mirando cada uno de sus gestos y odiándolos. Analizando uno a uno sus gustos, y alegrándose de que no tuviesen nada que ver con los suyos.

—¿Te encargarás de esa parte, verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo dejó de mirar a la muchacha y desvió sus azules ojos hacia el chico que le había hablado.

—No sé de qué me hablas Neville—dijo con desdén.

Neville, un muchacho regordete, con el cabello oscuro y rostro mas infantil de lo que correspondía para su edad, lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

—Ron, llevamos organizándolo todo desde hace mas de una hora, ¿qué hacías que no escuchabas?

El pelirrojo miró de soslayo a Hermione para luego añadir entre dientes.

—Nada de importancia.

—Entonces, concéntrate—le regañó Neville con malos humos—. Harry lo ha entendido todo, que te lo explique él, yo ya no tengo mas paciencia contigo.

Diciendo eso dejó la mesa que ocupaban en la biblioteca y se perdió entre los estantes de libros, no sin antes llevarse con él una de las miradas asesinas de la bibliotecaria que no soportaba tantas murmuraciones en sus dominios. Harry, un chico de la misma edad que Ron y que además era su mejor amigo, se había percatado del gesto de la mujer y por ello, esperó un poco a que esta dejase de tenerlos en su punto de mira para hablar con el pelirrojo. Una vez que eso sucedió, se acercó a él y dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Neville a separado el tema en tres apartados. Él se encargará de la flora marina, yo de la fauna vertebrada y tú de la invertebrada.

—Esto es un fastidio, dime Harry ¿a quién diablos le importa cuales son los bichos acuáticos que no tienen huesos? Jamás vamos a utilizar eso en la vida diaria, yo por lo menos no pienso hacerlo—se quejó Ron con efusividad.

—Yo tampoco—manifestó Harry siendo sincero mientras se ponía en pie—, pero ya sabes como se las gasta la profesora Sprout.

Ron se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes hasta que finalmente no tuvo mas opción que darle la razón a su mejor amigo y por eso, lo imitó levantándose él también de la silla, y perdiéndose entre los estantes de libros. Era una misión odiosa, un incordio buscar algo tan absurdo; así que paseó arrastrando los pies con desgana por las galerías hasta que halló lo que buscaba, la sección de fauna. Con desden recorrió con sus azules ojos los distintos tomos buscando lo que Neville, al que le fascinaba aquellos temas, le había indicado. Pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención mucho más que aquel que debía encontrar. Se trataba de un libro sobre animales mitológicos. Olvidándose por completo de lo que realmente hacía en aquella galería de la biblioteca, cogió el libro y comenzó a echarle una hojeada. Sin duda eso era lo que debían exigirles en clase. Aquellos animales eran fabulosos, aunque no existiesen realmente ni los unicornios, ni los hipogrifos, o los centauros, sería muy interesante estudiarlos; mucho mas que ningún gusano acuático de agua dulce. Se encontraba completamente sumergido en las páginas de aquel libro, cuando percibió como alguien le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro para captar su atención.

—Disculpa, pero necesito ese libro.

Ron se giró ante el sonido de la voz que había pronunciado aquella frase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se percató de a quién pertenecía.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Necesito ese libro—insistió Hermione sonriéndole mostrándole inconscientemente un reluciente aparato dental y extendiendo hacia él la palma de su mano.

Ron no podía creerlo, el cielo estaba de su parte; ella necesitaba algo que él poseía. Años llevaba esperando un momento como ese, había llegado el momento de la dulce venganza.

—Lo siento, pero yo lo vi primero.

Hermione dejó de sonreír ocultando el metal de sus dientes a la vez que bajaba su mano. Muy bien, el pelirrojo tenía razón; él lo vio primero, pero ella lo necesitaba. Le urgía terminar una redacción y aquel libro contenía información que le iba a ser muy útil. Solo necesitaba echarle un vistazo y aquel chico podría llevarse el libro donde gustase.

—Verás—intentó ser amable para conseguir su propósito—, en realidad únicamente necesito consultar una cosa y después podrás llevártelo.

—No.

La joven pestañeó incrédula ante la actitud terca de aquel chico fastidioso.

—Creo que no me has entendido, solo lo utilizaré un minuto nada más. No pretendo llevármelo…

—Me temo que no voy a dártelo—volvió a decir Ron saboreando lentamente su venganza al notar como el rostro de Hermione se contraía cada vez mas.

—Pero… ¡eres un idiota!…—miró a su alrededor, había olvidado donde se encontraba y comenzó a subir el tono de voz. La imagen de la bibliotecaria la hizo regresar a la realidad y añadió en voz baja—, dame ese libro.

—No Hermione, no voy a darte nada.

La chica lo miró asombrada, aquel pelirrojo la conocía, y por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello. Comenzó a estar muy enfadada, y elevando el rostro dijo con tono muy serio.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Es un nombre horrible, difícil de olvidar. Sobre todo si alguien que se llama así me deja sin mi caja favorita de galletas—manifestó Ron dejando de sonreír al recordar aquel traumático momento.

Hermione parecía confusa, ¿qué tenia que ver unas galletas en todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Pero sorprendentemente el rostro de Ron le pareció familiar al borrar de él su sonrisa, y tornarse de repente enfurruñado. Y aquel momento vivido unos años antes se hizo presente en su memoria. Aquel instante que ella, al no considerarlo importante, había olvidado y que él, por lo visto, no había podido apartar de su mente.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿aun recuerdas aquello?

—Por supuesto—la respuesta de Ron fue tajante.

Hermione no supo si echarse a reír, o agarrar a aquel pelirrojo terco por el cuello. Le hacía perder el tiempo, y el tiempo era oro cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con la escuela.

—Solo fue una broma. Te pusiste imposible y no me gustó tu actitud, quise darte un escarmiento. Ni siquiera me gustan esas galletas.

Los azules ojos de Ron se entrecerraron mirándola con resentimiento. Hermione pudo notar la mirada del muchacho y comenzó a sentirse incómoda, ¿acaso aquello significó tanto para él? Porque si así fue, definitivamente ese chico era idiota.

—Ahora que ya hemos aclarado todo, me gustaría que me dieses el libro, por favor.

—No voy a darte nada.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Quédate con él! No voy a rogarte más.

No pudo evitar que la bibliotecaria se acercase a ellos y les llamase severamente la atención. Llevada por los nervios Hermione había elevado la voz más de lo permitido. Antes de marcharse a su mesa, la muchacha resopló como un toro a punto de envestir, le dedicó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo y luego caminó a grandes zancadas alejándose de la galería. Ron sonreía mientras la observaba alejarse. Lo había conseguido, aquella joven se sentía ahora igual que él unos años antes. Con el libro en su mano se aproximó a la mesa donde lo esperaban Harry y Neville, que ya habían logrado su cometido. Pero el joven de cara redonda se percató inmediatamente que su pelirrojo compañero no traía su recomendación en las manos.

—¿Qué es esto, Ron?—inquirió Neville señalando efusivamente el libro.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con desden mientras Harry al leer la portada aguantaba la risa casi sin disimulo. Las orejas de Neville se encendieron ante la pasividad de Ron.

—No sé en que estás pensando cuando haces estas cosas, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de seguir buscando. Será mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa y hagamos el trabajo con el material que tenemos—añadió casi sin respirar.

Harry asintió dando su conformidad con su exasperado compañero, pero Ron no hizo ningún gesto. Observaba a Hermione desde su mesa. La muchacha aun parecía afectada, porque no levantaba la vista de sus apuntes mientras una compañera le hablaba. La conciencia del pelirrojo comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, a fin de cuentas no haber conseguido aquel paquete de galletas no le trajo ninguna consecuencia severa salvo verse privado de disfrutar de algo que le gustaba. Sin embargo, no permitirle a Hermione terminar adecuadamente su trabajo si podría tener consecuencias nefastas en la calificación académica de aquella chica. Maldijo su conciencia que le hacía pensar cosas que no quería y no le dejaba disfrutar de su esperadísima venganza. Neville les hizo un gesto indicándoles que era hora de abandonar la biblioteca, ambos muchachos no pusieron objeciones y lo siguieron.

—Hermione… no me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

—Discúlpame, Parvati—dijo Hermione mientras veía como la figura del pelirrojo pasaba por delante de sus narices acompañado de otros dos chicos mas y sosteniendo el ansiado libro en una de sus manos.

—Te decía que voy a ir en busca de la bibliotecaria para que me ayude a con la información que necesitamos, olvídate de lo del libro y ese chico idiota del que me has hablado. Terminaremos esa redacción como sea.

Hermione le sonrió levemente mientras observaba como su amiga se separaba de ella y se dirigía al mismo lugar en donde aun estaba el pelirrojo y sus compañeros. Apartó sus ojos castaños de él, su sola presencia lograba que sus tripas se revolviesen ¿Cómo podía ser tan rencoroso? Solo eran un par de mocosos cuando ocurrió lo de las galletas. Notaba como su cuerpo hervía de furia por dentro, por suerte Parvati regresó mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Hermione miró hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria. Ron ya no estaba allí, y por consiguiente su libro tampoco.

—No lo vas a creer—exclamó Parvati intentando controlar su euforia para no elevar la voz demasiado.

Hermione miró a su excitada amiga y entonces sus castaños ojos se abrieron de par en par. Parvati sostenía en su mano el libro sobre animales mitológicos que ella tanto necesitaba. Pero, ¿cómo lo había conseguido si únicamente había un ejemplar en la biblioteca? Parvati no dejó que Hermione le hiciese esa pregunta porque ella contestó antes, despejando de esa forma sus dudas.

—Un chico me lo ha dado cuando acudí a la mesa de la bibliotecaria.

—¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico?

—Ni idea no le pregunte su nombre. Pero parecía conocerte porque me dijo_"Dale esto a Hermione, ella lo necesita, yo no"_

Estaba desconcertada, no podía tratarse del mismo muchacho con el que había discutido unos minutos antes. Tal vez uno de sus amigos supo lo que había pasado, y no conforme con su actitud, le había arrebatado en libro para dárselo a Parvati. Hermione pensó que únicamente preguntándoselo lo sabría.

—Parv, ¿de qué color era el cabello el chico que te dio el libro?

—Rojo, tanto como el fuego.

Hermione tragó saliva, confusa… ¿Por qué no se lo dio a ella cuando se lo pidió? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué no siguió con su venganza hasta el final? A fin de cuentas ella sí se llevó las galletas a su casa. Ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de que aquel chico de cabello rojo era la persona más idiota que conocía, y sin embargo, por alguna extraña, ilógica y desconocida razón, no podía continuar enfadada con él.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Gracias, Diana, Susy Snape, fatty73, nena weasley granger, Nekiiito y Naty13 Cullen por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior...**

**Regresaré pronto...**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	4. A los dieciocho años

**A los dieciocho años...****  
**  
Eran bien conocidas entre su grupo de amigos las fiestas de Hannah Abbott. Cuando cumplía años, la joven y sus padres no escatimaban a la hora de celebrarlo. Es por ello que todos los que se consideraban invitados a uno de esos acontecimientos, esperaban con anhelo a que llegase el dieciséis de Agosto. Entre esas personas ansiosas se encontraba Ron, que llevaba un año esperando aquella fecha. Pero, ¿qué tipo de relación unía al pelirrojo con aquella muchacha? En realidad ninguna; salvo que desde hacía algunos años, la joven era la novia de Neville, el chico de cara redondeada que nunca había podido perdonarle al pelirrojo su primer suspenso en botánica por culpa de los dichosos animales mitológicos, pero que a pesar de todo aun continuaba siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.

Las fiestas de Hannah tenían muchas cosas que podían atraer a un chico como Ron. Sus padres poseían dos viviendas. Una apartamento en Londres donde residían habitualmente y una simpática casita de campo a las afueras, fruto de la herencia de una tía abuela materna que se fue de este mundo sin tener hijos y soltera. Era en aquel agradable lugar donde Hannah solía celebrar sus cumpleaños desde los catorce años, y ahora que cumplía dieciocho se predecía el mejor festejo de todos. La villa contaba con una piscina y una casita con varias habitaciones. Al ser el aniversario en agosto apetecía darse un buen baño en aquella piscina de agua fresca, y por ello la fiesta comenzaba por la mañana y terminaba a altas horas de la noche. Era la primera vez que se haría así porque todos los invitados ya tenían la mayoría de edad, o estaba a vísperas de alcanzarla, y por ese motivo los padres de Hannah habían dado su conformidad.

Esa fue la razón por la que Ron se levantó más temprano de lo habitual aquel día. Neville había acordado ir a su casa a buscarlo junto con Harry y Seamus, otro chico que el novio de Hannah había conocido en la universidad. Ni Ron, ni Harry, decidieron continuar sus estudios y ambos resolvieron entrar en la academia de policía de Londres. Harry tenía mucho afán con eso de hacer algo en la vida que le sirviese para ayudar a los demás, y Ron ante su indecisión de qué hacer con la suya, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando llevaba poco tiempo en la academia se dio cuenta que había nacido para ello, y que los estudios universitarios habrían sido un grave error ya que él no fue nunca amante de los libros, y tarde o temprano habría dejado la carrera a medias.

Después del incidente en la biblioteca y de haber podido satisfacer su revancha con la joven de cabello castaño, Ron se olvidó totalmente de Hermione. Después de acabar el colegio ambos siguieron caminos distintos, y no se volvieron a ver más. Es por esa razón que al no tener nada pendiente con ella la joven había desaparecido por completo de la mente del pelirrojo.

El claxon del coche de Neville sonó con estridencia por cuarta vez, Ron se asomó por la ventana y vio como Harry, que había descendido del vehículo de su amigo preso de la impaciencia, realizaba aspavientos con una mano para que bajase de una vez. El pelirrojo asintió y tras terminar de abotonarse la camisa, descendió los escalones de su casa de dos en dos pasando como un rayo por delante de su hermana pequeña, empujándola sin darse cuenta.

—¡Cuidado Ron! ¡Maldita sea, casi me tiras!

—Lo siento Ginny, los chicos ya han llegado—anunció con una enorme sonrisa sin poder disimular el entusiasmo que la fiesta de Hannah le producía.

—¿Está Harry afuera?—preguntó la joven con aparente indiferencia.

—Sí, y Neville y Seamus, ¿quieres que les diga algo, o solo te interesa que salude de tu parte a Harry?—ironizó el muchacho con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—Eres idiota Ron, no le digas nada a ninguno—contestó Ginny con voz seca, y dándose media vuelta subió por las escaleras como un rayo.

Ron sonrió porque había conseguido sacar a su hermana de sus casillas una vez más y luego salió de su casa con intención de regresar hasta bien entrada la noche, y si la suerte le acompañaba, tal vez no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

—Chicas…—musitó Seamus en la parte trasera del vehículo junto a Ron—. Adoro las fiestas de tu novia Neville, vienen las mejores chicas de los alrededores.

Neville gruñó un poco y no hizo caso al comentario de su amigo, sin embargo Harry y Ron se miraron de forma cómplice. Era completamente cierto que a las fiestas de Hannah acudían las chicas más populares de la zona. Hannah era una joven muy alegre y despierta, simpática y con un buen don de gentes, y eso la hacía muy popular casi sin proponérselo. Tenía amigas de todo tipo: desde descerebradas con cuerpos esculturales, hasta cerebritos con cuerpos que jamás estarían expuestos en una galería de arte, a no ser que dicha galería fuese de arte abstracto. Era una chica guapa e inteligente, y por aquella razón, ninguno de los tres acompañantes de Neville entendía qué diablos había visto Hannah en aquel chico de cara redondeada y aspecto bonachón que se despistaba constantemente, y que mostraba más interés en el verde de las hojas de los árboles que en el de los ojos de su novia.

Y no se equivocaban, porque allí estaban todas, con escuetos trajes de baño muy mojados. Sin duda suponía un regalo de los dioses que el cumpleaños de Hannah fuese en pleno agosto. Seamus abrió la boca asombrado, era más de lo que esperaba y comenzó a dar codazos en el costado a Ron. Nada mas verlos Hannah se apresuró a saludar a su novio estampándole un efusivo beso en los labios, consiguiendo que los mofletes de Neville se pusiesen rojos como el fuego.

—Tardabais—les regañó la joven cruzándose de brazos y luego dirigiéndose a Neville inquirió—¿Cómo puedes llegar tarde a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

—A mí no me reproches nada Hannah, díselo a Ron que nos ha tenido esperando mas de media hora.

—No ha sido tanto tiempo Neville, no seas exagerado—se defendió el pelirrojo.

Harry carraspeó un poco y Seamos chasqueó la lengua, Ron se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos haría de su escudero.

—Muy bien—prosiguió—, tal vez os he hecho esperar un poco, pero es que no sabía que camisa ponerme hasta que al final me decidí por esta.

—Y mereció la pena Ron—advirtió la novia de Neville—. Estoy completamente segura que hoy ligarás con alguna de mis amigas.

Ron se infló como un globo después de escuchar el halago de Hannah. Seamus rodó los ojos y Harry bufó, luego los tres siguieron a la pareja hacia dentro de la villa.

La fiesta era tal y como esperaba, como siempre eran, porque Hannah nunca defraudaba. Había chicas guapas, buena música y mejor comida. A Ron le rugieron las tripas cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la larga mesa de entremeses y canapés que tenían una pinta estupenda.

—Las chicas pueden esperar—se dijo a sí mismo mientras recorría con la mirada la mesa.

Buscaba el canapé estrella, ese que nunca faltaba en aquellas fiestas. La madre de Hannah era una gran cocinera y se esmeraba muchísimo cuando se trataba de la celebración del cumpleaños de su hija. Ron lo sabía y por ello escrutaba las bandejas de canapés con esmero, deseoso de encontrar aquel manjar que solía acabarse antes que ninguno. Pero parecía que esta vez había llegado demasiado tarde y el canapé estrella había pasado a la historia. Resopló fastidiado mientras sopesaba firmemente la idea de centrar su atención en las chicas de la fiesta antes de que las buenas desaparecieran igual que aquel tentempié. Sin embargo antes de retirarse del lugar de la comida, sus avispados ojos divisaron en la esquina de una bandeja, escondido tras una botella de refresco de cola, el diminuto, pero siempre delicioso refrigerio anhelado. El corazón le dio un brinco sin poder creer aun en su buena suerte y alargó decidido la mano hacia aquella exquisitez alcanzándolo al fin por un extremo, pero de repente algo le impidió sacarlo de la bandeja. Otra mano lo asía por el otro extremo y tiraba delicadamente del canapé. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y luego desvió sus ojos hacia la persona que iba a arrebatarle el placer de degustarlo.

—¡Tú!—exclamó al descubrir de quien se trataba.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Maldita sea…—refunfuñó el joven sin soltar el alimento.

Era ella, Hermione, la misma chica de la caja de galletas. La misma muchacha pero con algunas diferencias. Su cabello parecía menos alborotado, estaba más alta y esbelta, y sonreía. Al hacerlo nada metálico relucía en su boca, y sus incisivos no sobresalían sobre los demás dientes. Ron notó como su pulso incomprensiblemente se aceleraba un poco, un calor poco habitual en él se instalaba en sus mejillas. Pero seguía sin soltar el extremo del canapé. Fue ella la que retiró su mano del pequeño tentempié.

—Tú lo viste primero—dijo con voz suave apartando completamente la mano. Y mientras lo hacia apartaba con la otra un mechón de su cabello rebelde de uno de sus ojos castaños.

Ron nunca se había parado a mirar esos ojos y por un instante pensó que aquella chica tenía unos ojos hermosos. Carraspeó aturdido, y ante la gentileza de Hermione se sintió ridículo y trató, muy a su pesar, de hacer las cosas correctamente, como a su madre le habría gustado que lo hiciese. Con mucha dificultad, tomó la decisión de soltar el extremo del alimento y añadió.

—Cogélo tú, yo tomaré otro.

—De eso nada, estoy segura que a ti te hará mucho mas feliz que a mí. De hecho no sé si me va a gustar, nunca lo he probado… en serio, Ron, cómetelo tú.

Ron, ¿había dicho Ron? Sabía su nombre, y ¿cómo era eso posible, si él jamás se lo había revelado?

—Entonces con mucha más razón debe ser para ti. No probar algo como esto es un pecado.

Ni siquiera supo como habían salido de su garganta todas esas palabras. Le estaba cediendo en canapé, a ella, a la misma chica que creyó odiar durante casi toda su infancia ¿Qué le hacía actuar así? Ella continuaba sonriéndole, eso no era buena señal, sus hormonas comenzarían a disparatarse, a volverse completamente locas. No era la chica mas bonita de la fiesta, y para su gusto estaba demasiado delgada, sin embargo él le estaba cediendo el canapé, su canapé y eso no era buena señal. La visita providencial de Neville logró enfriar un poco los "ánimos" de Ron.

—¿Dónde te metes?, los chicos y yo llevamos buscándote un buen rato… Harry tenía razón, debí imaginar que estarías junto a la comida.

Una leve risita con cierto deje socarrón se escapó de los labios de Hermione. Ron se puso rojo y Neville reparó en la muchacha.

—Ah, entiendo no estás solo…

—Ella no está conmigo Neville no seas absurdo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, Ron se puso aun más rojo y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Hola soy Neville Longbottom el novio invisible de Hannah ¿y tú eres?

—Hermione Granger, Hannah y yo somos compañeras de facultad.

—Un placer—dijo mientras volvía su rostro hacia su amigo una vez más—Hannah me ignora, como siempre que hay una maldita fiesta…

—No te ignora Neville, atiende a los invitados eso es todo—puntualizó Ron moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

—Para mí es lo mismo, así que como no puedo estar con ella pues paso mi tiempo con vosotros. Los chicos y yo vamos a darnos un chapuzón en la piscina… ¿vienes?

—Tal vez un poco mas tarde—contestó el pelirrojo, que por una incomprensible razón prefería continuar charlando con Hermione a meterse en una piscina repletas de jovencitas embutidas en diminutos bikinis.

Neville se encogió de hombros sin tomar demasiado en cuenta la respuesta de su amigo, echó un leve vistazo a la mesa de canapés y alargó la mano para alcanzar uno de ellos, luego se fue caminando con rapidez. Ron sintió alivio cuando vio alejarse a Neville, volvía a quedarse a solas con ella y casi no salía de su asombro, porque lo deseaba de veras.

—¿Dónde está?

La pregunta de Hermione logró sobresaltarlo, sacándolo de sopetón de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El canapé, ha desaparecido.

Sin poder creerlo Ron desvió sus ojos hacia el lugar donde solo un ínstate antes se encontraba el aperitivo por el cual habían estado discutiendo una vez mas Hermione y él, y efectivamente, ya no estaba allí. Pensó con rapidez y pronto encontró al culpable del despiadado hurto.

—Neville…—musitó con rencor.

Hermione rió, y aquella risa logró apartar el mal humor que se había apoderado de Ron desde la desaparición del canapé.

—Parece que esta vez tanto tú como yo hemos perdido.

Ron tragó saliva, cada vez era mas difícil hacerlo si ella seguía sonriendo así. La joven se percató de que el pelirrojo no apartaba sus azules ojos de ella y a pesar de que comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda deseaba continuar conversando con él.

—¿Y tú, a qué facultad vas?

Ron enrojeció una vez más.

—A ninguna, Harry y yo decidimos ingresar en el cuerpo de policía y ahora estamos en la academia.

—¡Vaya! ¿Velarás por mi seguridad entonces?—bromeó Hermione.

—Pues… sí, por la tuya y la de muchos mas, supongo.

Un grupo de chicas, entre las que se encontraba Hannah, apareció de repente frente a ellos reclamando la atención de Hermione para que se reuniese con ellas. La muchacha les hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se dirigió a Ron diciéndole.

—Creo que ya me echan de menos. Siento lo de tu canapé, debería haber sido tuyo.

—No pasa nada—contestó con desdén Ron mientras clavaba sus ojos en las chicas que llamaban a Hermione incesantemente—¿Te vas?

—Me reclaman… Tengo que agradecerte que me devolvieses aquel libro sobre animales mitológicos, me valió una gran nota… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo me llevé tus galletas.

—Mi madre se esforzó demasiado en darnos ciertos valores, a veces me da rabia no poder ignorarlos.

Hermione volvió a reír una vez más, y Ron deseó que la tierra se abriese de golpe y se tragase a todas esas chicas escandalosas que trataban de apartarla de él.

—Tengo que irme, sino no dejaran de gritar.

No, no quería que se fuese, pero tampoco iba a hacer nada por evitarlo. Se trataba de Hermione, la chica de aquel nombre horrible que de forma inesperada ya no lo era tanto, ahora tal vez sonaba demasiado bien… Hermione… Ron agitó la cabeza con vigor, era mucho mejor que se fuese, ella y él no tenían nada en común, lo sabía. Sus gustos y sus deseos no se correspondían, así que tal vez era mejor seguir pensando que Hermione era la misma chica odiosa que un día decidió apoderarse de sus galletas sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Continuaba en silencio, pensando todas aquellas cosas, auto convenciéndose que la sonrisa de aquella joven no le podía hacer cambiar de parecer con respecto a ella, y ese silencio consiguió que Hermione fuese la que volviese a hablar una vez mas.

—Adiós Ron.

La muchacha se giró y comenzó a alejarse de él. Ron salió de su ensimismamiento y lanzó una pregunta al aire…

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Hermione se detuvo, lentamente se volvió hacia él y respondió con una leve sonrisa que puso el corazón de Ron a galopar descontroladamente.

—Investigué…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre quiero saber mas de aquello que me interesa.

No dijo nada mas, únicamente se dio la vuelta y se reunió con sus amigas, dejando a Ron sumergido en un mar de dudas. Unas dudas que no serían resueltas aquel día, porque la fiesta terminó de forma inesperada cuando Neville trató de hacer un salto mortal desde el trampolín de la piscina en donde se bañaban Seamus y Harry. Y casi resulta realmente mortal porque se abrió la cabeza con el borde de la piscina. Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital de inmediato y cerrarle el cráneo con más de veinte puntos de sutura, además de pasar la noche en observación. La fiesta se canceló por supuesto, Hannah estaba muy afectada. Y todos los invitados regresaron a sus respectivas casas; entre ellos, Ron y Hermione, sin tener la oportunidad de volver a coincidir. Por lo menos hasta que irremediablemente llegase el día definitivo en que Ron se iba a dar cuenta por fin, que Hermione debía ser ella.

* * *

**Gracias una vez mas a todos por leer esta historia cortita, dejéis o no comentarios. Pero en especial gracias a Diana, nena weasley granger, Susy Snape, Copia pirata (que te digo Gema, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, gracias por sacar un poco de tiempo para ella... ;) ). fatty73 y Nekiiito, por dejarme un hermoso rr.**

**Regresaré con el siguiente capitulo antes del epilogo...**

**Besos.**

**María**


	5. Y Ron supo que Hermione, debía ser ella

**El día en que Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione debía ser ella…**

Aun no podía entender porqué él continuaba poniendo multas. mientras que Harry ya trabajaba en casos importantes de la comisaría. Probablemente el comisario Crouch le tenía manía; sí, eso debía ser. Porque lo notaba, lo presentía cada vez que ese tipo con bigote y bombín pasaba por su lado, saludando alegremente a Harry y pasando olímpicamente de él. Era aburridísimo estar el día entero pendiente a todo aquel que cometiese una infracción y soñaba con el momento en que Crouch le diese algún caso, pequeño, diminuto, uno de esos casos que ningún policía de la comisaria querría para sí mismo pero por el que Ron daría sin dudarlo su brazo derecho.

Aquella mañana no parecía que iba a ser muy diferente al resto de las mañanas. Paseaba por la calle imponiendo sanciones a todo aquel que había estacionado mal su vehiculo, que circulaba a gran velocidad, o incluso al peatón que no cruzaba por el lugar indicado. Y de todos ellos recibía la misma respuesta: una terrible mirada de profundo odio. Por esa razón, cuando el sol anunciaba la llegada del medio día, Ron decidió hacer un descanso y tomar un tentempié a modo de bocadillo de embutido. Se metió en el coche patrulla y abrió la nevera donde guardaba el refrigerio. Le dio un mordisco, y pronto sus malos humos comenzaron a disiparse. Hacía rato que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de adonde había ido Luna, su extravagante compañera de correrías. Con toda seguridad andaba multando a todos aquellos peatones acompañados de perros, que no recogían los excrementos que los animales dejaban sobre la pulcra acera. Ron resopló, odiaba su trabajo, y odiaba a Harry por hacer lo que él anhelaba hacer. En realidad no lo odiaba, pero debería hacerlo. Le propinó otro buen mordisco a su crujiente bocadillo y entonces vio algo, algo incomprensible que sucedía delante de sus cansados ojos. Un coche, un pequeño vehículo de color rojo fuego aparcaba sobre la acera a escasos metros de donde estaba estacionado el coche patrulla. Ron casi se atraganta con el trozo de pan y embutido ¿Acaso ese tipo era idiota, es que quería que lo sancionase? No era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta que él estaba allí, y aun le costaba mas creer que ese desafortunado hecho le privase de seguir disfrutando del mejor momento de la jornada. Más fastidiado que nunca dejó a un lado su tentempié y salió refunfuñando del coche patrulla. Con pasos pesados llegó hasta el vehículo que estaba mal estacionado, y golpeó varias veces contra el cristal de la ventana para llamar la atención del conductor, que aun continuaba en su interior.

—Disculpe, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta que ha estacionado el coche en un lugar no permitido?—hablaba mirándose los zapatos, con desgana, sin aparente interés por saber quien era el que cometía la infracción—. Me temo que no tengo otra opción que sancionarlo. Por favor abandone el vehículo.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no obstaculizar la salida del individuo y sacó de su chaqueta unos informes y un bolígrafo.

—Tengo que rellenarle un cuestionario, a ver, ¿su nombre, por favor?

—Hermione.

Ron únicamente escribió la letra H y rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia la joven que había salido del coche y lo contemplaba con una sonrisa no forzada en los labios. Era ella, Hermione, la misma Hermione de siempre. Ron arrugó el rostro en una especie de mueca de dolor, ¿por qué ella? ¡Maldita sea! Ahora debía cumplir con su obligación y ponerle una multa. A ella, a la joven que había buscado hasta darse por vencido, aquella que alguna vez tuvo un interés en él. Resopló y dijo con desdén.

—Eres tú.

—Hola Ron. No pareces muy contento de verme.

—Hola Hermione, es toda una sorpresa—no sabía que decir, únicamente pensaba que su mala suerte no conocía límites. Con la cantidad de agentes que habrían podido multarla, le había tocado a él. Maldecía para sus adentros una y otra vez— ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta donde has estacionado el coche? No puedes aparcar aquí Hermione, está prohibido. Vamos, retíralo y haré la vista gorda.

—No puedo, tengo que entregar unos documentos en este edificio y llevo horas dando vueltas buscando un lugar donde poder aparcar. Asumo las consecuencias Ron, haz tu trabajo.

Mientras decía eso había introducido medio cuerpo en el coche y sacado de él una carpeta y un bolso.

—Hermione, no puedes dejar el coche aquí.

—Voy a dejarlo Ron, no tengo otra alternativa, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo mucha prisa, estos documentos—señaló hacia su carpeta—, deben estar entregados antes de las doce, y ya llego tarde.

Ron observó atónito como Hermione, a pesar de sus recomendaciones, cerraba el coche y se disponía a marcharse mientras añadía.

—Serán cinco minutos, cuando regrese estaré dispuesta a darte todos los datos que precisas para rellenar tu formulario.

Y se marchó tan rápida como un rayo. Ron solo pudo pestañear mientras la joven desaparecía ante sus propios ojos tras la puerta de un edificio gubernamental. Miró incrédulo hacia el coche rojo fuego de Hermione y torció el gesto.  
Aturdido se alejó de él y se metió de nuevo en el suyo. Agarró su bocadillo y arremetió contra él. La había buscado durante mucho tiempo, y nunca supo nada de ella. Después de aquella desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Hannah Abott, en la que Neville casi pierde la cabeza, Ron no volvió a ver a Hermione. Pero su última conversación con la muchacha despertó en él cierto interés, y un tiempo después quiso saber de ella. Lo intentó, por activa y por pasiva, a base de indirectas hacia sus amigos primero y con directas después. Una dirección, un número de teléfono, algo que le diese la oportunidad de preguntarle porqué de repente él le interesaba, porqué quiso investigarlo, pero nada. Hermione desapareció, simplemente de la noche a la mañana se la tragó la tierra; hasta que finalmente un día se dio por vencido, y no volvió a tratar de encontrarla.

Luna entró en ese instante en el coche patrulla, logrando que el pelirrojo diese un bote sobre el asiento y sus pensamientos se esfumasen de golpe a porrazo.

—Esta mañana leí que encontraron en china un híbrido de cocodrilo y tortuga. Es impresionante la foto que publicaban en el editorial—Luna metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo un trozo de papel bien doblado—mira, aquí lo llevo. Quiero que lo lea mi padre, le va a encantar. Él siempre dice que aun hay especies animales que desconocemos y que son asombrosas.

Ron la miró fijamente y luego pestañeó un par de veces para dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Debía estar acostumbrado, Luna era buena chica, pero en ocasiones dudaba de su cordura. Tenía una fijación extraña con encontrar animales desconocidos, sin duda su padre la había estado influenciando desde niña. El señor Lovegood siempre había tenido fama de tipo extravagante en el barrio, pero todos sus vecinos lo soportaban porque era una buena persona y se habían acostumbrado a sus desvaríos, oyéndolo como si creyesen todo aquello que les contaban cuando se detenía con ellos en la calle.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrán?—Luna continuaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. Tal vez, Tordrilo, o Cocotuga. Es muy interesante, ¿no crees Ron?

—Interesantísimo.

Había asimilado en todo aquel tiempo que llevaba siendo su pareja de patrulla, que intentar convencer a Luna Lovegood de que ciertas cosas no existían, y nunca existirían, era una perdida de tiempo. Así que se limitaba a escucharla y a asentir en todo aquello que le dijese, tal y como los vecinos del barrio del padre de la joven hacían cada día. El monólogo sobre el extraño animal de Luna duró mas de lo que la paciencia de Ron podía soportar, pero aun así el pelirrojo aguantó estoicamente toda la sarta de incongruencias que su entusiasmada compañera era capaz de decir sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco. Llegó un momento en que los oídos de Ron parecieron taponarse automáticamente. Había aprendido a dejar la mente en blanco y mover solo los músculos de su cuello para asentir de vez en cuando simulando que la escuchaba. Porque en realidad, la mente de Ron se hallaba a muchos metros de Luna y su cocodrilo-tortuga; se encontraba en algún lugar de la calle, junto a Hermione, mirando sus castaños ojos y rompiendo ante ella en mil pedazos el papel de la sanción que debía imponerle. Convirtiéndose en su héroe del día al librarla de tener que desembolsar una mas que significativa suma de dinero. Ella lo miraba con admiración, y él se hinchaba como un globo bajo el uniforme de policía. Por eso no oyó cuando Luna lo llamó, una vez, ni dos, ni tres veces; él continuaba endiosado con Hermione postrada a sus pies. Sonreía mostrando una mueca extraña y exultante en su rostro. Luna tuvo que tirarle de la manga de la camisa para que por fin le hiciese caso. Ron sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Hermione y su semblante de devoción hacia él desaparecieron por arte de magia.

—¡¿Qué quieres Luna?—exclamó molesto con la joven por haberlo despertado de su sueño de grandeza.

—Esa chica lleva un rato saludándote con la mano—contestó la muchacha rubia mientras señalaba con un dedo a través de la luna delantera del coche patrulla.

Hermione había regresado junto al coche rojo fuego y efectivamente le hacía gestos con la mano. Ron dejó su bocadillo a un lado una vez más y sacudió de su uniforme las miguitas de pan que habían caído con cada mordisco. Salió del vehículo, carraspeó un poco para calmar su tensión y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin prisa, dándose la importancia que requería.

—¿Has llegado a tiempo para entregar lo que deseabas?

—Sí Ron, siento haber pasado por alto tu autoridad pero si no lo hacía, no habría llegado a tiempo, y no imaginas lo importante que era que esos documentos llegasen a su destinatario hoy mismo—explicó Hermione mientras soltaba el bolso y la carpeta que llevaba en las manos dentro de su coche.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio. No quería multarla, se resistía a hacer algo tan desagradable. Pero sabía que Luna los observaba desde el coche patrulla y sería demasiado descarado pasar la falta de Hermione por alto. Así que muy a su pesar, sacó su libreta de formularios del bolsillo de su camisa y dijo con voz queda.

—Me temo que debo tomarte algunos datos, Hermione.

—Por supuesto Ron, estoy dispuesta a colaborar. No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas.

Bolígrafo en mano, el joven comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿La documentación del vehículo, por favor?

—Aquí está—dijo Hermione sacándola rápidamente de la guantera del coche.

—Gracias. Sigamos… ¿Nombre completo?

—Hermione Jean Granger.

—¿Edad?

—Veintitrés años…

—Desapareciste… ¿Dónde te metiste todos estos años?—Ron no pudo aguantarse la pregunta.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desconcierto y luego añadió.

—¿Eso está en el formulario?

—No, es curiosidad mía, pero no contestes si no quier…

—Australia. Mis padres se mudaron allí por cuestiones profesionales. Al principio iba a quedarme en Londres, pero los echaba de menos y terminé yéndome con ellos unos meses después. He regresado porque añoraba esta ciudad, y lo que dejé en ella.

Ron advirtió como la joven se sonrojaba un poco, pero trató de no perder la compostura que le daba ser un miembro de la autoridad, y después de aclararse la garganta continuó con el cuestionario oficial.

—¿Un domicilio actual? Por favor.

—124 de Wigmore St, Paddington, es el apartamento de mis padres.

—Muy bien… ¿estado civil?

Ron dejó de escribir y clavó su mirada en ella. El corazón se le había subido a la garganta, únicamente deseaba escuchar una respuesta.

—Soltera.

Se le escapó una sonrisa de alivio antes de escribir la respuesta de Hermione sobre su cuestionario.

—¿Y tú? ¿Aun sigues libre?

Ahora era ella quien fijaba sus castaños ojos en él y su rostro parecía tenso a espera de la respuesta del joven.

—Como un pájaro—respondió Ron, para luego añadir con una media sonrisa al notar que semblante de Hermione se relajaba—, pero soy yo quien hace las preguntas.

La muchacha asintió conforme se mordía el labio para disimular lo agradable que había sido escuchar la respuesta de Ron.

—Y por último necesito un numero de teléfono con el que pueda, quiero decir… podamos contactar contigo.

—44... 50… 19… 98.

Ron apuntó todos los dígitos que Hermione iba recitándole con lentitud y luego arrancó una hoja del formulario y se la entregó.

—Ésta es tu copia, no la pierdas.

—No lo haré.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, esperando a que el otro dijese algo que no diese por terminado aquel encuentro. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a nada, hasta que el claxon del coche patrulla donde se encontraba Luna los hizo reaccionar. Ron miró contrariado hacia su compañera y vio como ésta se encontraba fuera del vehículo con los brazos apoyados en la puerta.

—Nos trasladan Ron, vamos.

El pelirrojo asintió débilmente y mirando hacia el suelo se giró nuevamente hacia Hermione.

—Fue un placer encontrarme contigo Ron, a pesar de la multa—dijo dulcemente la joven al ver que él aun continuaba sin decir ni palabra.

Ron sonrió bobamente y luego añadió.

—Para mí también… Supongo que nos volveremos a ver algún otro día.

—Eso espero.

La última frase de Hermione consiguió que la sonrisa de Ron aumentase en sus labios. No quería dejarla ir; una cita, tenía que pedirle una cita, parecía que entre ellos había muchas cosas que contar, pero el sonido del claxon de Luna apartó de la mente de Ron el impulso de pedirle a Hermione que cenase con él aquella noche.

—¡Vamos! ¡Despídete Ron!

El pelirrojo refunfuñó y blasfemó algo por lo bajo, algo que ni siquiera Hermione fue capaz de entender.

—Tengo que marcharme.

—Buena suerte Ron.

Hermione le sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que dejó aun mas atontado a Ron y luego se metió en su coche rojo fuego desapareciendo ante la mirada confusa del muchacho, que vio como ella se marchaba sin impedírselo, sin concretar nada; se marchaba una vez mas. Apretó con rabia los labios tensando la mandíbula y entró en el coche patrulla dando un sonoro portazo, se arrebujó en el asiento, agarró el cinturón de seguridad y quiso meter la clavija en su lugar correspondiente pero el atontamiento por el beso de Hermione y el enfado por tener que marcharse de allí en un momento tan inoportuno, lograban que no atinase con la ranura. Luna lo observaba callada y estupefacta hasta que finalmente estalló.

—No le has pedido una cita ¿verdad Ron?—el pelirrojo la miró con rabia, justo después de aclararse con la maldita ranura del cinturón—. No te preocupes chico, tienes su teléfono. Llámala.

El semblante del pelirrojo se suavizó un poco y nervioso buscó la hojita del formulario de Hermione y sonrió. Luna tenía razón, la tenía localizada, ya no tenia porqué esperar que el azar los volviese a juntar algún día de algún año desconocido. La llamaría, lo haría nada mas llegar a casa. En la radio volvió a escucharse el llamamiento que les hacían desde la comisaría, y en menos de un segundo y con el ánimo en las nubes, Ron abandonó junto a su compañera la calle que había conseguido hacer de él un hombre muy, pero que muy feliz.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, Ron llegó a casa. Se había duchado en las dependencias de la comisaría, por ello entró en el apartamento que compartía con Harry con único propósito; llamar a Hermione a la menor brevedad posible. Pero el lugar no estaba solo, y dos personas que retozaban en el sofá del saloncito se pusieron rectos como palos de escoba nada mas verlo entrar por la puerta principal. Ron entrecerró un ojo mirando con el que aun continuaba completamente abierto a la pareja que sonreía, algo despeinada, en el sofá.

—Delante de mí no, ya lo sabéis.

—Oh vamos hermanito… tarde o temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte—Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron se levantó colocándose a la vez bien la camiseta y con ello, logrando que Ron entrecerrase también el otro ojo. Le dio unos golpecitos en su roja cabeza con suavidad mientras añadía—. Métete esto en esa cosa dura y vacía que tienes sobre el cuello, Harry y yo somos novios y nos amamos, y hacemos cosas que las personas que se quieren hacen… te guste o no. Además ya nos íbamos, solo entrábamos en calor, ¿verdad Harry?

El joven de cabello azabache solo emitió una sonrisa forzada a modo de asentimiento, y poniendo derecha sus gafas torcidas, se levantó y pasó por delante de su amigo rápidamente, manteniendo la distancia de seguridad oportuna al percibir como éste le lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. Ginny agarró a su novio de la mano, y tras besar a su hermano en la mejilla, se marcharon juntos. Ron volvía a estar de mal humor. No le gustaba ver situaciones embarazosas entre su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo, aun no se acostumbraba y por más que Ginny dijese lo que dijese, él no se iba a acostumbrar nunca. Pero eso no era lo que mas alteraba al pelirrojo aquella tarde. En realidad era la llamada que aun no había hecho a Hermione lo que lo mantenía en ese estado de nervios. Se había propuesto hacerlo, y lo iba a hacer, pero la buenísima idea que creyó que sería cuando Luna se lo propuso, ya no le parecía tan buena, y el valor que pensaba que tendría para llevarla a cabo se había esfumado durante el resto del día cada vez que pensaba que Hermione podría rechazarlo. Por ello se sentó en el sofá, delante justo del teléfono, con el número y la dirección de la muchacha en una de sus manos.

—¡Diablos!

Era incapaz de llevar sus dedos hacia el marcador del teléfono. Le invadía el pánico, estaba seguro que ella lo iba a rechazar…

—¡Mierda!

Pero no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de saber al fin si ella aun lo consideraba interesante; porque si así era, a Ron no le cabía duda que para él Hermione era mucho más que eso.

—¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea!

Luchaba contra sí mismo, contra su inseguridad. Así que finalmente hinchó de aire su pecho, logrando que la camiseta le quedase muy ajustada, y luego lo soltó lentamente cerrando los ojos y susurrando para sus adentros.

—Puedes hacerlo… saldrá bien, no tienes nada que perder, saldrá bien…

Y aun no había soltado todo el aire cuando sus dedos marcaban con rapidez el número de Hermione. Con el corazón desbocado y la mente completamente en blanco se dispuso a oír los tonos…

Un tono…

Y si ella descolgaba ahora, ¿Qué le diría?

Dos tonos…

Volvió a entrarle el pánico, iba a colgar, iba a hacerlo…

Tres tonos…

No lo soportaba, notaba los latidos en su garganta…, nadie descolgaba, tal vez ella no estaba en su casa, tal vez era lo mejor…

Cuatro tonos…

"Hola, seas quien seas, siento decirte que en este momento no me encuentro en casa, así que si lo que vas a decirme crees que puede interesarme pues dilo y si no, espera a que regrese, y vuelve a llamar."

Ron arrugó el entrecejo, Hermione no estaba. Tanto sufrimiento para nada. Se desinfló como un globo. Pero sin embargo se sintió aliviado, la voz de Hermione había dicho "si lo que vas a decirme crees que puede interesarme pues dilo…" No estaba seguro si le parecería interesante, pero ya que había descolgado, marcado su numero de teléfono y aguantado los latidos de su corazón golpear contra su yugular mientras escuchaba los tonos, ya que había pasado por todo eso, ahora únicamente le quedaba continuar. Y así lo hizo…

Había escuchado como llamaban al teléfono mientras se colocaba la toalla sobre su cuerpo mojado. Pero el contestador había sido mas rápido y respondió por ella. La voz de la persona que llamaba consiguió que corriese hacia el teléfono envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello revuelto y húmedo.

"No estás en casa, creo que así es mejor. Soy Ron, el idiota que te sancionó esta mañana… Tenía tu número y no pude resistirme…"

Hermione se sentó sobre el butacón, quiso descolgar pero se aguantó las ganas, porque Ron parecía dispuesto a hablar y si ella le respondía tal vez volvería a quedarse sin palabras como en su último encuentro. Así que volcó toda su atención y sus expectativas en la voz que se escuchaba al otro lado.  
Ron se había quedado en silencio, una vez más. Hermione dejó de respirar por un instante, pero él prosiguió y ella suspiró.

"¡Que estupidez! Llevo toda la tarde ensayando que diablos voy a decirte y ahora no me salen las palabras. No sirvo para adornar frases, así que en realidad cuando oigas este mensaje lo único que deseo que sepas es que… ¡joder!... me gustas, mucho y quisiera volver a verte, pronto…"

Hermione dio un bote en el sofá y se puso de rodillas en el suelo para quedar a nivel de la mesilla donde se encontraba el teléfono. Ron se había lanzado y ella deseaba escucharlo, con o sin frases adornadas.

"… pero me temo que será otro día porque hoy no estás… ¡Mierda! Con lo que me ha costado marcar tu número. Soy un cobarde y me da miedo tu reacción… No sé si tendré el valor suficiente de volver a llamarte si tú no lo haces primero… ¡Diablos! Mejor cuelgo ya…"

—No, no lo hagas—Hermione había descolgado el auricular.

Ron se quedó petrificado al otro lado, eso sí que lo había pillado desprevenido.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Has colgado Ron?

—No.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal…

—¿Lo has oído todo?

—Sí.

—¿Todo, todo?

—Sí Ron, desde el principio.

—Vaya, lo siento. Es horrible, discúlpame si te pongo en un situación difícil, acabo de darme cuenta que te he dicho lo que sentía sin saber si tenías novio o no. Porque estar soltera no significa que tu corazón no esté ocupado ya.

—¡Oh cielos! ¿Por qué eres tan encantador? No, nadie vive en mi corazón, pero sí hay alguien que está ocupándolo poco a poco.

Hermione oyó como Ron refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo que no pudo descifrar.

—Entonces esta llamada es una perdida de tiempo, olvídala.

—No, no lo es…, no lo entiendes, tú eres el okupa.

Ron estaba desconcertado y exultante al mismo tiempo. La frase de Hermione había disipado en él todas las dudas que le impedían hacer lo que deseaba con aquella llamada. El valor regresó de repente, y con él una pregunta.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto que sí—fue rotunda, para qué ocultarlo.

Y ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada mas. Una hora mas tarde, Ron esperaba a Hermione dentro de su coche frente a la puerta del apartamento de la joven. Nada mas verla acercarse a él, salió como un cometa del coche.

—¡Vaya! Estás… increíble—exclamó él, Hermione se sonrojó—. No sabía que te pondrías tan elegante.

Ron se miró su atuendo, consistente en una simple camiseta con extraños dibujos y unos tejanos aparentemente nuevos, pero gastados, intuyendo que había metido la pata una vez mas. Hermione sonrió al ver como el joven se desanimaba.

—Me gusta tu ropa Ron, tú también estás increíble.

El pelirrojo recuperó el ánimo y sonrió mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente del coche y se pusieron en camino.

Cuando Hermione vio el lugar donde Ron la llevó para su cita, pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado en sus predicciones. Cierto era que apenas se habían visto unas cuantas veces en la vida, pero en la mayoría de ellas siempre había un elemento que los acompañaba: la comida. Y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Ron era un tipo de buen comer y por eso Hermione no se sorprendió cuando en vez de a un elegante restaurante, el pelirrojo la llevó a una cantina donde se servían comidas caseras. Y de ahí que ni siquiera se hubiese planteado la necesidad de ir mas elegante escogiendo simplemente aquella camiseta y sus eternos pantalones tejanos.  
Era un lugar acogedor, la gente hablaba alto y pedía la comida a voces. Los camareros trataban a los clientes con familiaridad. Era un ambiente distendido en el que la muchacha pronto se acostumbró a estar. Ron pidió la especialidad de la casa y lo hizo para él y para ella, argumentándole que no se iba a arrepentir. Hermione se dejó llevar, lo veía disfrutar y era la primera vez que contemplaba el rostro de Ron sin que éste mostrarse enojo o resentimiento. El chico estaba en su salsa y eso se notaba. La comida llegó pronto, y entre bocado y bocado comenzaron las confidencias. Ron le confesó que después de la fiesta de Hannah la buscó pero que fue en vano, le habló de su frustración como agente de policía porque no le asignaban casos, y de que nunca había tenido una relación seria con ninguna chica. Hermione por su parte le relató que decidió estudiar finalmente en Australia porque se sentía un poco sola en Londres desde la partida de sus padres, y también admitió que ella no había tenido nada serio con nadie al igual que él. Las palabras surgían solas, las confesiones eran fáciles de hacer cuando se miraban a los ojos. Y de esa forma llegaron al postre, finalizando así su primera cena juntos.

Hermione decidió que le apetecía caminar hasta su apartamento, y por esa razón paseaban por las calles, a veces comentando algo, otras en silencio. Ron deseaba agarrarla de la mano, sentía la necesidad de caminar así con ella, manteniendo ese simple contacto. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, y se reprimía las ganas. Pero Hermione fue mas decidida y en un descuido del pelirrojo unió su mano a la de él, sin aparente importancia continuó caminando, dejando al muchacho gratamente sorprendido.  
Tardaron un poco mas en llegar al apartamento de Hermione porque decidieron tomar el camino mas largo para disfrutar de la espléndida noche que el destino les había regalado. Pero como todo tiene un fin, el trayecto no fue una excepción.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Hermione deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su domicilio sin soltar la mano de Ron.

—Eso parece.

—Es tarde, casi son las once de la noche—certificó ella echándole una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

—Mañana hay que madrugar, es día laborable.

Hermione sonrió. Deseaba que Ron subiese, pero era la primera cita. Él le gustaba mucho y quería llevar las cosas con calma, sin prisas "No te precipites Hermione, las prisas no son buenas y hay que disfrutar de los momentos" se decía para autoconvencerse. Por esa razón reprimió sus ganas de invitarle a subir y soltó con suavidad su mano de la de él.

Ron por su parte tenía la plena certeza de que ella no le invitaría a subir, pero como todo hombre con instintos, albergaba la posibilidad de equivocarse. De todas formas eso no era esencial, no aun. Era bonito conocerse, sentirse emocionado cuando ella lo agarró de la mano sin esperarlo. Pasar por eso, disfrutar el primer beso, las primeras caricias… había tiempo para todo, para todo.

—Será mejor que me marche…, tengo que parar a un taxi para recoger el coche que dejé en la cantina ¿Puedo llamarte mañana?

—Me harías una mujer muy infeliz si no lo hicieses—admitió ella con un brillo especial en la mirada.

Ron se acercó lentamente con intención de besarla a modo de despedida. Ella notó como se le aceleraba el corazón, pensando que la besaría en los labios pero sin embargo, él solo posó sus labios sobre la piel de su mejilla.

—Entonces hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Ron—dijo con decepción.

El joven la miró una vez mas, y luego se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y arrastrando los pies. Hermione se sintió vacía, percibió que a aquella cita de ensueño le faltaba algo. Algo importante. El beso de Ron no había sido como debería ser, como ella deseaba que fuese. Él era tan indeciso, le costaba tanto dar el paso definitivo. El paso que le demostrase que su relación comenzaba a ser eso, una relación. Por ello cuando vio que la figura de Ron se alejaba ahora con mas rapidez, gritó.

—¡Ron! ¡Espera!

El pelirrojo se giró de inmediato al oír su voz y pudo ver como le joven corría hacia él plantándosele delante con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡¿Qué?—Ron no daba crédito al cambio de aptitud de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me has besado como debías hacerlo?

Estaba confuso, no sabía que responderle. Y por ello continuó en silencio mientras ella seguía con su retahíla de preguntas.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien de el primer paso? Has estado a punto de rendirte cuando me llamaste por teléfono y ni siquiera has sido capaz de tomar mi mano por el camino. ¡Por el amor de Dios Ron, mi padre me besa en la mejilla!... Tú, no… Tú debes…

Pero no terminó la frase porque de repente algo selló su boca y ese algo eran los labios de Ron. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Hermione sucumbió rápidamente a ese beso. Al fin, una señal le diese a entender que podía llegar a sacar algo positivo de todo aquello. Y fue maravilloso, porque aquellos labios húmedos y cálidos del joven le hicieron sentir mucho mas de lo que esperaba. Sintió que con cada movimiento en su boca, la piel se le erizaba. Que las manos de Ron en su cintura y detrás de su nuca la aprisionaban con fuerza y la hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Era como flotar, como alcanzar la luna redonda y blanca que daba luz a sus cabezas unidas. Lentamente los labios del joven se detuvieron y sin separarlos de los de ella, cesó el beso mientras decía.

—Yo no soy tu padre.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió. Luego se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue corto, ahora sí, a modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ron.

Ahora fue ella quien se alejó lentamente, y antes de entrar en el portal, lo miró una vez mas y desapareció.  
Ron se pasó los dedos por los labios y suspiró. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ya no había nadie mas a quien desease besar que no fuese Hermione y entendió que era su sonrisa la que debía iluminar sus días mas grises; fue ese el día, en que Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione, debía ser ella…

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que este es el último capítulo oficial antes de epílogo.**

**Gracias a nena weasley granger, solcis, Leonor dzib-Xooc, fatty 73, supercutegigii, Nekiiito, Copia Pirata (deseo que te haya gustado), Julieta!, Susy Snape, y Natty7 Cullen por vuestros comentarios.  
**

**Besos, María.**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Terminó de escribir los últimos retoques al discurso que el alcalde daría para el mitin de fin de campaña electoral. Llevaba semanas inmersa en eso, y definitivamente pudo poner el punto y final. Ahora solo quedaba llevarlo a las dependencias municipales para que los encargados de los temas burocráticos de la campaña le dieran el visto bueno. Pero Hermione no tenía dudas de que el discurso, que había redactado para el actual alcalde, sería completamente satisfactorio para todos. Llevaba años escribiendo las palabras que aquel hombre decía cada vez que se dirigía a los londinenses y eran esas palabras, sobre todo, las que aun lo mantenían al cargo de la ciudad. Le echó una última ojeada, luego guardó el archivo, y apagó el ordenador.

Era una hermosa tarde de domingo de mayo y el sol aun iluminaba con ganas el jardín de su casita a las afueras de Londres. Desde la ventana de su despacho podía ver a su familia juguetear. Los observó unos instantes mientras estiraba los brazos y movía el cuello de un lado a otro para desentumecerse los , que se le habían engarrotado debido a las interminables horas sentada frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. Rose, su primogénita de cinco años, jugaba con su recién estrenada muñeca que la abuela Molly le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Estaba sentada sobre la hierba, con su vestido rojo que hacía juego con su cabello, y simulaba que la muñeca y ella leían un libro. Hermione sonrió, adoraba ver que su hija, a su corta edad y conociendo apenas la vocales y las consonantes mas , ya se sintiera atraída por los libros. Algo distinto era Hugo, su hijo menor que apenas le faltaba un mes para cumplir tres años. Era un chico despierto, ya hablaba casi con total perfección, pero los libros no llamaban su atención ni siquiera para mirar los dibujos que había en ellos. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo contemplaba. Hugo acababa de darle una patada a una piedra del jardín y la había estampado contra la bicicleta de Rose logrando que la pintura reluciente saltase por los aires, por suerte la niña no se había percatado de ello, porque sino habría estallado la guerra. Hugo era tan parecido a su esposo, su mismo color de cabello, rojo como el fuego, sus mismos ojos azules como el cielo mas despejado de verano, la misma testarudez y el mismo corazón blandito como una nube de algodón de azúcar. Era un Ron en miniatura, y ese hecho hacía que lo amase profundamente al mismo tiempo que se moría de ganas por darle un buen y bien merecido azote en el trasero en más de una ocasión. Oyó un grito, Rose acababa de darse cuenta de que su bicicleta tenía un pequeño bollito en la chapa de color rosa fucsia. Hugo trató de esconderse detrás del árbol que Ron plantó cuando se fueron a vivir a aquella casa, pero no sirvió de nada porque Rose lo encontró con facilidad, y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y la rabia comenzó a acusar a su hermano. En medio de aquella dramática escena irrumpió Ron tratando de poner un poco de paz entre sus hijos. Hugo dejó de esconderse detrás del árbol y corrió a hacerlo tras su padre que era más corpulento que aquel endeblucho tronco. Rose apretó con furia los labios, y del enfado lanzó a la inocente muñeca al suelo. Hugo se agazapó aun más detrás de su padre. Hermione pensó que era el momento oportuno para dejar el despacho y ayudar a su marido a controlar aquella situación.

—¡No te escondas Hugo Weasley, ni siquiera detrás de papá estás a salvo de mí!

—¡Rosie!—gritó Ron—. Hugo lo hizo sin querer, ¿verdad hijo?

El niño asintió enérgicamente a la observación de su padre.

—¡De eso nada! Siempre está haciendo trastadas, y siempre me toca a mí la peor parte. ¡Mira lo que le hizo a mi bicicleta papá! ¡Es nueva Hugo, aun ni la había estrenado y ya tiene la pintura estropeada!... ¡Sal de ahí te dije!

El pequeño negó con efusividad moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se aferró con más fuerza a una de las piernas de su progenitor. Rose entrecerró sus ojitos castaños resoplando con intensidad, estaba a solo un segundo de lanzarse sobre su hermano pequeño. Hermione ya había salido al jardín y pudo contemplar la tensa escena que se estaba viviendo con su familia de protagonista. Hizo ademán de intervenir para zanjar la discusión, pero la voz casi autoritaria de Ron la detuvo consiguiendo que quedase como mera observadora.

—¡Hugo! ¡Deja en paz a mi pierna y sal de detrás!—un destello de triunfo brillo en los ojos de Rose. El niño obedeció a su padre sin chistar—. Sabes que no debes tirar piedras sobre las pertenencias de tu hermana, en realidad Hugo Weasley, tienes terminantemente prohibido lanzar piedras sobre cualquier cosa. Rosie tiene razón esta vez…

—Siempre—apuntó la niña elevando la nariz.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Rose tragó saliva, mejor sería no enfadar a papá ahora que se estaba poniendo de su parte.

—Vamos Hugo, pídele disculpas a tu hermana…

—Lo siento—la voz del niño sonó muy bajita y sus pequeños labios estaban tensos.

—No lo he oído, papá… ¿Tú lo has oído? Porque yo no.

—Pues lo dije, ¿verdad papá? Lo dije.

Ron cerró los ojos, no conseguía poner paz entre sus hijos. Hermione continuaba observando la escena y sofocaba una risa, porque su marido podía resolver casos dificilísimos en comisaría, podía enfrentarse a ladrones, traficantes e incluso asesinos, pero nunca había sido capaz de arreglar las disputas de sus hijos.

—Hugo, dilo mas fuerte—insistió el hombre a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Vale! ¡Lo siento, Rosie!—escupió el niño apretando con fuerza los labios y entrecerrando los ojos con rencor.

—Mejor, ahora sí lo oí. Disculpas aceptadas siempre y cuando la pintura de mi bicicleta quede igualita a como estaba.

—No tiene mayor importancia hija, es fácil de corregir, ahora iros a jugar.

Rosie sonrió, y al hacerlo dejó latente que uno de los incisivos de leche había desaparecido dejando su sonrisa divertidamente imperfecta. Suspiró con aire de triunfo y elevó su nariz llena de pecas mirando con desafío a su hermano. Luego agarró la muñeca que había lanzado al suelo cuando la rabia le había dominado, le sacudió el vestidito y colocó bien sus mechones de cabello rubio mientras caminaba erguida dirigiéndose al mismo lugar donde estaba sentada justo ante de formase todo aquel embrollo. Ron la contempló en su recorrido; Rose era tan parecida a su esposa, exceptuando el color de su cabello y las pecas repartidas por el rostro que eran sin dudad marca Weasley, tenía sus mismos ojos castaños como la tierra cuando es regada por las primeras lluvias otoñales, la misma madurez, y el mismo sonido armonioso y dulce cuando reía. Era una Hermione en miniatura, y ese hecho hacía que la amase profundamente al mismo tiempo que se moría de ganas por darle un buen y bien merecido azote en el trasero en más de una ocasión. Ron suspiró resignado y dejó de mirar a su hija que continuaba con su juego ¿Y Hugo? ¿Dónde se había metido? Pero no fue difícil hallarlo. Andaba por el jardín lentamente con un cubito en una mano y una lupa en la otra, y con la vista fija en el césped. Ron sonrió, se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a su juego predilecto: la caza del escarabajo de jardín. Y ese entretenimiento podía durar horas. Solía capturarlos, los metía en el cubito, jugaba con ellos durante largo rato y luego los devolvía al césped con intención de reanudar la caza al día siguiente, si la meteorología lo permitía. Ron contemplaba con ternura a sus hijos cuando notó como alguien le rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, inspector, resolver casos de disputas infantiles cada día se te da mejor.

Ron se giró hacia ella mirándola con recelo mientras decía.

—¿Te ríes de mí?

—En absoluto mi amor, de veras cada día se te dan mejor manejar a estos dos monstruitos.

—Lo has visto todo y no has salido en mi ayuda, a veces eres ruin conmigo Hermione—Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione sonrió—. Sabes que odio tener que ponerme de parte de alguno de los dos, para mí ambos siempre tienen razón, a ti se te da mejor, eres mas objetiva. Siempre lo has sido… prefiero mil veces volver a enfrentarme al caso Riddle que arreglar las diferencias de mis hijos.

—No mencionarás ese nombre delante de Harry, ¿verdad?—inquirió la joven separándose un poco de su marido para ver a través de sus ojos si éste iba a mentirle.

—No, querida, en la comisaría no se toca ese tema. Hablando de Harry, bueno más bien de Lily, ¿compraste el regalo para su cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto, Ron. Es una suerte que la compra de los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad de tus sobrinos no dependan de ti—le reprochó cariñosamente Hermione mientras volvía a pasar sus brazos por la cintura del su esposo.

—¿Insinúas que soy un desastre?

—Afirmo.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! Sabes que estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello, apenas puedo respirar… además, soy incapaz de elegir entre tantas cosas, me vuelvo loco. Las mujeres estáis hechas para las compras. Los hombres elegimos una cosa, ¿nos gusta?, sí; pues la compramos y ya, no nos llevamos horas eligiendo…—mientras soltaba toda aquella retahíla de palabras hacía mil y un gesto con los labios, los ojos, la nariz, y esos gestos comenzaban a hipnotizar a Hermione que solía buscarle las cosquillas porque amaba verlo enfurruñado, a fin de cuentas ella lo conoció así—…, además, seguro que lo que hubiese comprado no habría sido de tu aprobación, así que es mejor que esas cosas las hagas…

No terminó la frase porque Hermione no pudo resistirse más y elevando las manos desde la cintura de Ron hasta su cuello, hundió sus labios en los de él. Enterrándolas bajo el rojo cabello del hombre, y notando como él la atraía hacia si rodeándola por las caderas. Pero como ocurría siempre sus besos eran apasionados pero cortos, muy cortos, porque siempre había alguien que los interrumpía de forma brusca, y esta vez fue un gritito de terror de Rose. Sorprendidos se separaron bruscamente y miraron hacia donde estaba la niña que daba saltos sobre el jardín de forma descontrolada mientras se sacudía el vestido con ambas manos frenéticamente. A su lado Hugo la observaba con sus ojitos azules muy abiertos y torciendo el labio mientras decía.

—Solo son escarabajos Rosie, no te van a morder.

—¡Quítamelos de encima! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Hugo me ha tirado el cubo de esos bichos asquerosos encima…

—No es cierto, se me ha caído…

Hermione y Ron se miraron con resignación.

—Terminaremos lo que empezamos mas tarde ¡Maldita sea!—farfulló Ron.

Hermione sonrió, y luego caminó hacia sus hijos seguida de Ron con el rostro muy enfurruñado. Entre los dos quitaron todos los escarabajos que correteaban por el vestido de Rose y por su ondulado cabello rojo, y regañaron a Hugo por su "descuido". Volvía a haber tensión entre los niños hasta que su padre dijo en voz alta.

—¡Vaya son las cinco de la tarde! ¡Hora de merendar!... ¿Alguien quiere galletas de ranas de chocolate?

Hugo comenzó a dar saltitos levantando la mano y gritando "_¡Yo!...¡Yo!",_ mientras que su hermana volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Otra vez, odio esas galletas y mamá también.

—No cariño, yo no las odio—le rectificó Hermione guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

—Pero… ¡Mamá! No me gustan… son muy infantiles—protestó Rose una vez mas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

Ron cargó a Hugo sobre sus hombros y ambos penetraron también en el interior. Hermione observó desde el umbral de la puerta del salón a su familia; primero a Rose, que a pesar de ser una niña simpática y despierta, a veces tenía un carácter bastante difícil, y luego Hugo sobre Ron, tan iguales como dos gotitas de agua. El corazón le rebosó de ternura al pensar en todo lo que la vida le había obsequiado, sobre todo por lo que juntos, Ron y ella, habían construido. Rió para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la casa…

¿Quién podía haberlo imaginado algunos años atrás, que terminaría formando una hermosa familia con aquel niño lleno de pecas que se enfadaba por un simple paquete de galletas en medio de un supermercado? Probablemente nadie, pero con el paso de los años Hermione Granger comenzó a tener una cosa muy clara, que Ron Weasley, debía ser él.

**FIN**

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado el final de esta corta historia que no tiene mas razón de ser que la de hacer algo por alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Fue bonito escribirlo, fue especial, y probablemente en otras circunstancias de mi vida habría terminado de escribirlo mucho antes. **

**A los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: Mel. Weasley Black, Leonor dzib-Xooc, danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, SU-black, fatty 73, Fer Cornamenta, Susy Snape, Amidalexxa, Kisa Kuchiky, Nekiiito, (Rupe con esa chaqueta rosa, Copia con moquero, Copia Pirata xD) o sea, Gema, FranzPink, y Natty7 Cullen.  
**

**Gracias por leerlo, por comentarlo, por continuar ahí siempre que podéis., **

**Besos infinitos... **

**Y nos seguimos leyendo... **

**María.**

**PD: Gema, a ti mas que a nadie deseo de corazón que este pequeño fic te haya gustado de veras, aunque sé que es así por tus comentarios. Nunca pienses que me vi forzada a nada, lo hice porque quise y lo haría mil veces mas..., Fue un placer y gracias por todo.  
**


End file.
